


Vows

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Masaki and Sho are both invited to attend their friends' wedding reception. Masaki smiles and tries to sound cheerful as always but ends up to be a 'crybaby'. What could be hidden behind those tears?





	

Title: Vows (One-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba

Genre: Romance, (slight) Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Masaki and Sho are both invited to attend their friends' wedding reception. Masaki smiles and tries to sound cheerful as always but ends up to be a 'crybaby'. What could be hidden behind those tears?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

 

 

Vows

  
  
  
  
Sho clapped his hands as he saw the married couple coming closer to their table. They were both shining from happiness, holding each other’s hands. He wanted to smile genuinely but he couldn’t as he caught with the corner of his eye the way _he_ was looking at them. There was a wide smile on his face but Sho knew well that it was fake. He knew that _he_ would always put the 120% of his energy in everything he was doing and that he’d never show his true emotions in public.   
  
Sho knew what was happening in his lover’s heart. He knew since the latter had brought the invitation to their apartment a couple of weeks ago.  
  
***  
  
_ “Masaki, I’m home!”  _  
  
_ It was Tuesday, almost 2 am when Sho finally had managed to enter his apartment after News Zero and the meeting that followed.  _  
  
_ He found Masaki sitting at the corner of their leather sofa with his knees brought close to his face and his hands wrapped around them, looking lost in his thoughts. This wasn’t the usual Masaki… the usual Masaki would either be asleep by the time he arrived home and Sho would get a loud snore as a ‘welcome’ or he’d be awake hugging him and kissing his lips.  _  
  
_ Sho loosened his tie and came closer, taking a look at the small table in front of his lover. There was a white envelope with the letters DKW slightly engraved on it. ‘Keiko-chan’s wedding?’ he frowned as he realized why Masaki was like that. A couple of weeks earlier, he had to deal with his lover’s emotional outbursts over his second niece’s birth. He knew better than anyone how much Masaki loved his younger brother and how happy he was for him – he had always been an amazing uncle who’d make sure not to be away from Chiba when he had the opportunity – but it was also another reminder of how impossible it was for him to create his very own ‘family’ due to their work. ‘And now it’s the wedding... my love…’ _  
  
_ He sat on the arm of the sofa, throwing his arms around Masaki’s shoulders. Only when he pressed his lips on the top of the other’s head, did the latter seem to realize that Sho had come back home.  _  
  
_ “Sho-chan! You came back! Welcome, home!” Masaki said with an effort to sound cheerful as always and turned his head so that he could peck Sho’s lips. “Have you eaten or you want me to warm some of the dinner in the microwaves?” _  
  
_ “There was a meeting. I had a bento, don’t worry! I’ll only take a shower…” _  
  
_ Masaki smiled as he stood up from the sofa, his hand holding Sho’s one as he pulled him along. “I’ll be waiting for you…” _  
  
_ “Ok…” Sho decided not to bring the wedding up. It was obvious that his lover didn’t want to.  _  
  
_ Twenty minutes later, Sho found himself lying on his back with Masaki’s lips locked on his. It had started almost feather-like but gradually turned more into a heated kissing session. Soon, Masaki was sitting on Sho’s thighs, his fingers ghosting on the naked torso. _  
  
_ “Masaki, it’s late… aren’t you tired?” Sho asked while his sanity was still there. _  
  
_ Masaki shook his head as he leaned closer showering Sho’s neck with light kisses. “No, I want, Sho-chan…” his voice was huskier and Sho admitted that he loved hearing it. He could feel his lower part already get stiffened and Masaki let a soft moan escape from his throat as its harden tip touched his stomach. “Make love to me, Sho…”  _  
  
_ Sho could see the desperation… the need to feel loved… he knew that Masaki needed him at the moment… and all he could do was to give him what he wanted. That night, he decided to take things slower… making sure that Masaki would feel all the love he held in his chest for him.  _  
  
_ The clock on the bedside table indicated that it was almost 4 am. Masaki was asleep, his chest moving slowly up and down, his one hand holding Sho tightly. He looked peaceful and beautiful that in Sho’s eyes seemed like a pure angel. He sighed as he caressed his lover’s soft hair.  _  
  
_ “If only you knew how much I love you, Masaki… and how much I wished I could declare it to the whole world…” the words came out as a whisper and he let his lips touch the other’s forehead before bringing him closer, wrapping his hands around him. _  
  
_ \---  _  
  
_ “C’mon sleepyhead! It’s time for us to get ready! VS Arashi, remember?” _  
  
_ Sho frowned and buried his head deeper in the pillow as he heard the usual, cheerful and loud voice of his lover. “I’ve made us some coffee! You better come before it gets cold!” _  
  
_ Slowly, he got off the bed and headed to the kitchen wearing only his briefs and a T-shirt. _

 

_ “Here, you are!” Masaki placed a cup of coffee in front of him. “Ah! I forgot to tell you last night! We’re both invited to Daigo-kun and Keiko-chan’s wedding reception! Daigo-kun gave it to me yesterday after the end of the recording for Shimura Doubutsuen!” _  
  
_ “Ah… they’re finally doing it?” Sho decided to act as if he hadn’t taken notice last night. He wanted to wait for his lover to open up to him. _  
  
_ “I should have known! He was almost three times late for our recordings in the past few weeks!” Masaki said in a carefree tone. “I still can’t believe that Daigo-kun is now a married man but he seems to be very happy! Even his jokes are improved! I can tell the difference!” he smiled as he put his now empty mug in the sink. “I have to get dressed now, Sho-chan, ok? We don’t want to be late or who hears Jun-kun’s complaints!” he muffled a laugh before heading to the bedroom. _  
  
_ Sho sighed as he saw his lover walking away. ‘Why do you always have to pretend to be the strong one?’ the question rose up in his head, just to be answered immediately. Masaki didn’t want him to feel guilty or let the thought that he’s not making him happy pass through his mind. They had this conversation in the past and from what it seemed, no matter how many times Sho had reassured Masaki that nothing like that mattered to him, the latter wouldn’t get convinced. ‘I love you even if sometimes you’re a little stupid…’ _  
  
_ *** _  
  
It felt like a painful pinch in Sho’s heart to see his lover in that state and more, because he was aware that he would probably never be able to take his man’s hand in his and walk down the aisle while hundreds of people saying congratulations to them or making toasts. They couldn’t because they were both male and above all, because they were idols… their job was to fulfill dreams… but it came with a cost… not being able to fulfill theirs. Sho was lost in his thoughts when he realized that Masaki’s eyes were becoming teary. He wanted to hug him… to kiss him… to tell him he was there for him but he couldn’t. For everyone else, he was only his bandmate and friend.   
  
“Masaki, are you alright?” he asked softly in the other’s ear who seemed to get startled.   
  
“Sho-chan!” Masaki flashed him one of his usual smiles. “You know what a crybaby I am! I can’t help it… They’re our friends… and now they’re married… and they look so perfect together. It must be so nice to declare and share your love with your special person in front of your families and friends…” he tried to sound carefree, as he wiped discreetly the tear that had formed in his right eye while watching the couple dancing slowly in the middle of the hall.  
  
“You might be an idol, Aiba-san, but I’m sure after a couple of years you’ll be able to do that as well!” the middle-aged actress who sat on Masaki’s left, said encouragingly.   
  
Masaki smiled nodding. “Yes, of course… Once you reach your forties it’s a lot easier to get married. That’s true! I’m really sorry for being this emotional…” he said in a low voice and stood up.  
  
“Masaki?” Sho asked with a concerned voice.  
  
“I’ll be outside for a while… Excuse me…”  
  
Sho felt his heart sinking as he saw his lover escaping hurriedly from the hall. It wasn’t that he was emotionless or didn’t share Masaki’s wish but on the other hand, he had decided to cope with the thought that it was just impossible for them… not when they’d enter in their forties but most probably never. He could already picture the scene; numerous front pages, paparazzi, insulting comments… Masaki didn’t deserve it, Arashi didn’t deserve it, his family didn’t deserve it, anyone didn’t deserve it. He wished they lived in a world where love was seen simply as love but unfortunately that wasn’t the case.  
  
After a while, Sho excused himself as well and went outside to search for his secret lover. He finally found him sitting at the empty bar at the entrance lobby alone with a cigarette in his hand.   
  
“Hey…” he mumbled as he took the seat next to him.  
  
“I’m such a mood-killer, aren’t I?” Masaki asked in a flat tone, his gaze stuck blankly somewhere behind the bar stool.   
  
“You are not…”  
  
“I feel guilty you know… I’ve known Daigo-kun for more than a decade… we’re working together… we’ve even been out for drinks… and here I am feeling jealous of him…”  
  
Sho’s lips curved into a smile. He placed his hand on top of Masaki’s, slowly caressing it with the tips of his fingers. “Then, you’re not the only one… because I feel the same way. I’ve known Keiko-chan for a couple of years and I must admit that she is a wonderful woman and she really deserves happiness… but I have found myself wondering why? Why them and not us?”  
  
Masaki turned his head to look at his lover with slight bewilderment in his eyes. “Sho-chan…”  
  
“If it wasn’t for you, Arashi, our families… honestly, I wouldn’t care less! It’s not like there have never been rumors! For both me and Jun… they’re interpreted as meaningless opinions of haters but they still are there… luckily not affecting our work but they exist… and I never felt hurt… It’s who I am…” Sho continued, his voice getting lower.  
  
“Sho-chan…” Masaki tried to speak once again but didn’t know what to say. The other always found a way to speak straight to his heart and make him feel warm.   
  
“Whenever I hear people telling me that I should find the one, I want to snap at them… no… I want to _scream_ that I have already found this person… and that he’s the most perfect… he’s the only one who can mess up with my daily schedule… he’s the only one who can make me smile even when I want to crash everything down with anger… he’s the only one who makes me feel as if I’m perfect when I’m not… but unfortunately, I… we can’t…” Sho sighed.   
  
“Sho-chan…” Masaki had already placed his cigarette on an ashtray a few centimeters away and cupped Sho’s cheeks. “I know… I know that we can’t reveal it to anyone… and I’m not asking to risk everything for such a selfish wish of mine… I’m just being emotional… you know… first it was my new niece, now this one…”  
  
“Masaki, any of it isn’t selfish! It’s-”  
  
“It is… It’s just me being ungrateful…” Sho frowned but Masaki didn’t let him speak. “Ungrateful to the man that loves me more than anything and never fails to show it to me whenever I need it…”  
  
Sho was looking deeply inside Masaki’s eyes, letting an intense silence fill their ears. Suddenly, he grabbed the other’s hands and dragged him towards the exit.  
  
“Sho-chan?”  
  
“We’re leaving!”  
  
Masaki frowned as he felt the spring breeze hitting on his face. “But if we leave now the media will assume that we never came…”  
  
“Our friends know that we came and that’s all that matters!” Sho grabbed both Masaki’s shoulders.   
  
They entered the car and Masaki had no idea what had snapped into Sho’s mind but dared to say nothing. An hour later, they had reached the beach, which at this season and hour, was empty. Without saying anything, Sho got out of the car, followed by Masaki.  
  
“Sho-chan what are we doing here?”  
  
Sho cleared his throat. “Sea is endless…”  
  
Masaki frowned confused. “Don’t tell me that you’ll start speaking like Riidaa now!”  
  
“What I mean is that I brought you here because, like the sea, my love for you is also endless… You’ll always be the person that makes me feel complete… I feel as if we’re two halves of one!”  
  
Masaki was crying silently; this time not because of jealousy or mixed-up emotions but from indescribable happiness. He gasped when he saw Sho taking his shoes off, getting closer to the water, letting it cover his legs up till his ankles.   
  
“I, Sakurai Sho, love Aiba Masakiiiii!” he had said it out loud. As loud as he could.   
  
Masaki couldn’t bear it anymore. He ran and hugged him from behind, muttering Sho’s name between his sobs.   
  
They sat on a small rock for several minutes, with their fingers intertwined.   
  
“I’m sorry for behaving like a spoiled child…” Masaki whispered out of the blue, turning his head the other way.  
  
Sho grabbed his chin, making him meet his eyes. “This was my most sacred vow, Masaki. We might have not our families and friends… but I wanted you to know it…”  
  
“I know it…” Masaki was at the verge to start another round of crying and Sho decided that it was time for them to get going.   
  
  
“You, crybaby! Come!” he stood up, throwing off the sand that had clung on his pair of trousers. “I’m hungry! You know that high-class cuisine cannot fill up my stomach! Besides, seeing you all dressed up like that makes me want to kiss you and I can’t do that when we are not at home! I’ll order some pizza and we can watch a movie you choose… what do you say?”  
  
Masaki smiled, biting his lower lip. “That I’m lucky to have found you!”  
  
Sho leaned closer and locked softly his lips on the other’s. “I’ll always be by your side, Masaki”  
  
Masaki hugged his lover tightly. “And I’ll always be by yours, Sho-chan because I love you and that’s…” he lowered his head as his voice turned into a whisper “…my dearest vow…”  
  
Sho cupped both his cheeks and pecked his forehead. “Let’s go home…”  
  
Masaki only nodded and followed the other to the car. Sho could finally smile genuinely for the first time that night. _Never forget that Masaki… Never…_  
  
  
  
  
THE END 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's an one-shot for which the idea came to me after reading the rumors about Sakuraiba attending Daigo & Kitagawa Keiko's wedding reception. (I don't think they really went in the end but who knows?! xD) I know it's a bit simple and fluffy but I wanted to share it with you! I feel as if it has been ages since I wrote Sakuraiba but I am already working on an AU one-shot at the moment! ;) Yes!! Finally, I got an idea!!! :D

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

*For those who might haven't seen the post, I have also uploaded my completed chaptered stories as PDFs. If interested, you should check my fanfiction masterpost!

 

 

See you soon,  


  
Andy   


  


 

 


End file.
